Incartade
by MissAcid
Summary: L'amour est égoïste. Nos  Je t'aime  sont égoïstes. On ne dit pas  tu es aimé e  de moi , mais bien  Je-aime-toi . Autrui passe après le  je . L'amour n'est pas le don de soi, mais l'appropriation de l'autre. Résumé complet au premier chapitre.


**Résumé** : L'amour est égoïste. Le simple fait de dire « Je t'aime » est égoïste. On ne dit pas « tu es aimé(e) de moi » quand on aime, mais bien « Moi, j'aime toi ». Autrui passe après notre « je ». L'amour n'est pas le don de soi, mais l'appropriation de l'autre par soi-même. Et si l'autre accepte cette possession égoïste, l'amour réduit autrui à un objet que l'on « possède ». Mais au contraire, si l'autre rejette cette appropriation alors l'amour devient dangereux, destructeur, mortel. On peut faire tant par amour : la guerre, la paix, la vengeance, la mort …

**Avertissement** : Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue sur cette modeste fanfic' qui comportera deux ou trois chapitres., je ne suis encore sûre de rien. Je suis nouvelle sur ce site et vous avez sous les yeux ma première fanfic' publiée ( et finie ). Je ne demanderai ni indulgence ni commentaires. Vous êtes libres de me donner votre avis, ou pas. Et vous avez le droit de critiquer de façon constructif ( j'aimerais beaucoup d'ailleurs parce que je bosse sur cette petite histoire depuis... trèèèès longtemps ! ) ou pas. Mon but est de vous donner un peu de plaisir littéraire, rien de plus.  
Sinon, il est bien évident que les personnages de **Harry Potter** sont la propriété de **J. K**. **Rowling.** Je classe ceci dans le rating **M** pour être tranquille, pour le langage et pour de potentiels **lemons** à venir :) Je situe l'histoire à la fin du tome 7, entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue ( dont je tiens compte ).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**INCARTADE**

**Chapitre Premier**

Le jour déclinait lentement en cette fin d'après-midi du moi de mars. Le soleil baignait Londres de ses derniers rayons, réchauffant la ville par un temps qui se refroidissait. Lasse, Hermione Granger se dit qu'il était temps de fermer la librairie. Depuis quatre ans, la jeune femme était la propriétaire du _Rat de Bibliothèque Amoureux_, la librairie qui remplaçait _Chez Fleury & Bott _sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme de fin d'études, Hermione avait décidé de se consacrer à son amour des livres en ouvrant cette librairie tandis que Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, s'était tout naturellement tourné vers une carrière d'Auror et que Ron Weasley était devenu au jour d'aujourd'hui l'entraîneur de son équipe préférée de Quidditch, les Canons de Chudley. C'est Harry qui avait trouvé le nom de la boutique. Le « Rat de bibliothèque » était un clin d'œil à sa réputation lorsqu'elle était étudiante, et « amoureux » car le rat de bibliothèque était bien amoureux. Depuis cinq ans, Hermione et Ron vivaient ensemble. Avec le temps, Ron était devenu plus mature, plus attentif et un peu plus responsable. Et pour couronner le tout, il se défendait sacrément bien dans un lit. Malheureusement, il était souvent absent pour son travail. Et Hermione se retrouvait seule à la maison comme une bonne petite femme au foyer, ce qu'elle détestait. Hermione n'était pas ce genre de femme. Du moins, ne l'était-elle pas du temps de son adolescence. Dans ces moments, Hermione regrettait son célibat et son indépendance.  
Cette fois, Ron était parti pour trois à quatre semaines pour les qualifications d'une quelconque finale d'un quelconque championnat. Soupirant, Hermione s'imagina rentrer dans un appartement vide tous les soirs pendant un mois alors que son rouquin de petit ami parcourait le monde et ses trésors. C'était trop déprimant d'être coincée, ici, seule, à mener sa petite vie monotone. Une minute elle songea à retourner chez ses parents le temps que Ron revienne. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait vingt-trois ans et qu'il était ridicule de retourner chez papa-maman parce que l'absence de son compagnon lui renvoyait à la figure son insignifiance. Hermione Granger était jalouse, tout simplement. Jalouse que ses amis aient des emplois bien plus palpitant que le sien. Et puis il y avait la solitude qui lui pesait. Déjà au temps de ses études, elle ne supportait pas la solitude, bien qu'elle y soit souvent forcée de par son assiduité scolaire. Le silence et le vide que laissait Ron dans l'appartement lui faisait l'effet d'un écho mesquin qui s'acharnait à lui rappeler qu'elle était _inutile_. Oui, la grande Hermione Granger, amie de l'Elu et meilleure élève depuis bien des générations de l'école Poudlard, se sentait inutile. Après toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécu auprès de Ron et Harry, sa petite vie de libraire et de petite-amie modèle lui semblait si pathétique. Se secouant, la jeune femme reprit pied dans le présent et mit ses idées maussades de côté. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait ranger la librairie et faire les comptes du jour. Ensuite elle irait boire quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur, histoire d'oublier l'absence de Ron dans le lit…

Une fois la librairie en ordre et les comptes effectués, Hermione récupéra son manteau et son sac, sortit et ferma la boutique à clé d'un coup de baguette magique. A cette heure-ci, le Chemin de Traverse était très peu fréquenté. Il ne faisait pas encore assez beau pour rester dehors après dix-neuf heure. Les gens étaient déjà au chaud chez eux. Quand elle ouvrit la porte du Chaudron Baveur, une bouffée d'air chaud et la rumeur des conversations lui sautèrent au visage. Comme souvent un vendredi soir, le Chaudron était bondé. Repérant une place au comptoir, elle partit s'y installer.  
«_ Bonsoir, qu'est ce que je vous sert ? » lui demanda Tom, le barman.  
« _ Une vodka-citrouille, s'il vous plaît Tom. » lui répondit-elle.  
En attendant sa commande, Hermione parcourut la salle du regard. Il y avait là des groupes d'amis qui discutaient avec entrain, des couples se susurrant des mots doux auprès du feu, des hommes et des femmes sortant du Ministère de la Magie, quelques gobelins de Gringotts… Une clientèle diverse et variée comme de coutume dans ce bar. Hermione aimait bien venir au Chaudron de temps en temps. Généralement, elle y retrouvait Ron, Harry, Ginny et quelques anciens Gryffondors. Mais ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de s'y rendre seule, lors des voyages de Ron. Cela faisait de l'animation et retardait son retour à la maison. C'était dépressivement craignos. En soupirant, la jeune femme finit sa troisième vodka-citrouille en se disant que si elle continuait à boire ainsi, elle finirait la nuit dans ses toilettes, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette. Alors avec un sourire de pure délectation sado-masochiste, Hermione commanda une quatrième vodka-citrouille. Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer, se disait elle en se noyant dans son verre. Sa vie n'était _pas_ si pathétique. Son côté « apitoiement sur soi-même » en avait rajouté. Bien que loin de lui, elle avait tout de même un homme qu'elle aimait et qui le lui rendait bien. Et puis la jeune femme aimait profondément sa librairie. Elle aimait ranger les rayonnages de grimoires magiques, de romans, de recueils de poésie… Elle aimait aider les gens à trouver leur bonheur littéraire. Bref, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une montagne. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas moins déprimée ? Sa vie manquait de piment. Et puis comment mener une petite vie citadine bien rangée quand pendant sept années, vous rebondissaient d'aventures en aventures aux côtés de vos meilleurs amis ? Bien sûr, ces « aventures » ne relevaient pas non plus du parcours de santé. Harry, Ron et elle avaient failli perdre la vie un bon nombre de fois (Harry plus que les deux autres réunit d'ailleurs). Alors, il était vrai que même quatre ans après la chute de Voldemort et la fin de leurs aventures à Ron, Harry et elle, Hermione avait encore dû mal à revenir à la normale, à sa vie avant Harry Potter, le Survivant. Maintenant, elle était l'amie de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Hermione s'en voulait beaucoup de regretter ainsi le passé, par rapport à Harry qui toute sa scolarité (et plus largement toute sa vie) n'avait aspiré qu'à une vie normale. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne regrettait pas Voldemort, ses sbires et leurs idéaux à deux Noises. Mais un tout petit mystère pas trop méchant lié à une prophétie elle aussi inoffensive, ne déplairait pas à l'ex-Gryffondor. Maussade, cette dernière se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lire toutes les aventures de Sherlock Holmes quand elle était petite.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione sentit vaguement un courant d'air froid l'effleurer. Par réflexe et sans grand intérêt, elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et ses yeux se posèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Immédiatement, elle se figea, sur ses gardes. Grand, svelte et blond, Drago Malefoy se tenait sur le seuil du Chaudron Baveur. Hermione le vit scruter la salle des yeux, apparemment à la recherche de quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que le grand et aristocratique Drago Malefoy faisait dans ce bar ? Il y avait plus chic comme endroit pour un petit snobinard comme lui. Depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, Hermione n'avait pas revu le blondinet. Et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal.  
Avec la mort de Voldemort et l'emprisonnement à vie de son père, Malefoy, comme tous les enfants de Mangemorts, avait vu sa vie basculait. Reconnus innocents des actes de leurs parents, la plupart des anciens Serpentard avaient pu reprendre un semblant de vie normale tout en pleurant sur la vie qu'ils avaient perdus. Les grandes familles de Sangs-Purs qui avaient un quelconque lien avec Voldemort, avaient toutes beaucoup perdu : de l'argent, du prestige, le respect (ou la crainte, c'était selon). Avec la condamnation de Lucius, non seulement Narcissa et Drago Malefoy n'avaient pas échappé à cette réalité, mais de plus, de toutes ces familles de dégénérés, ils étaient ceux qui avaient le plus pris dans l'histoire. Quand on est la femme ou le fils du bras droit de Lord Voldemort et que ce dernier se fait dézinguer par un môme de dix-sept ans, on se fait tout petit. Ces dernières années, Drago avait semble-t-il tout fait pour redorer le blason des Malefoy. Ne pouvant plus vivre des rentes de sa famille, il s'était lancé dans le commerce de balais de Quidditch … Ou bien était-ce des lotions contre la perte des cheveux ? Hermione ne savait plus bien. Et son entreprise, toute petite au départ, avait marché du feu de Dieu. Aujourd'hui, Malefoy avait implanté des succursales un peu partout dans le monde.  
_Je me contre fous de cet abruti décoloré_, se dit Hermione en grinçant des dents. Les Malefoy étaient une famille de consanguins hypocrite, raciste et… blonds. A présent, Malefoy junior pouvait monter toutes les magouilles qu'il voulait, elle n'en avait cure. Elle n'était que la patronne d'une petite librairie, plus la jeune étudiante qui avait voulu se battre pour les droits des elfes de maisons.  
« _ Après tout, à chacun ses problèmes, maugréa Hermione. Tom, une autre, s'il vous plaît. demanda-t-elle tout en se questionnant sur le nombre qu'elle pourrait boire avant de s'écrouler, de préférence chez elle.

_ Bonsoir. Mr Mablestone est-il déjà arrivé ? s'éleva soudainement une voix glaciale aux côtés de Hermione. Du coin de l'œil, elle put constater qu'il s'agissait bien de Malefoy. S'accoudant au bar, elle se débrouilla pour que ses cheveux la masque. Pas question qu'il la reconnaisse et lui lance ce regard méprisant comme au temps de Poudlard. Avec tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, elle craignait un peu sa réaction.  
_ Non Mr. Malefoy, pas encore.  
_ Très bien, je vais l'attendre. Servez-moi un Whisky Pur-Feu.  
_ Toujours aussi aimable…, ne put-elle s'empêcher de grogner dans son verre.  
Elle sentit qu'il s'installait sur le tabouret à sa droite. Foutu lui, il ne pouvait pas aller se faire pendre ailleurs !  
_ Au moins je n'ai pas ton air misérable, claqua la voix de Malefoy.  
Bon, elle avait parler peut-être un peu trop fort. Et il avait remarqué sa présence. N'ayant aucune envie de parler à cette raclure d'égout, Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil méprisant, pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'elle s'en contrefoutait. Et lui tournant le dos, elle se mit à l'ignorer superbement.  
_ Alors Granger, on vient noyer sa triste existence dans l'alcool ?_  
Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, salopard,_ se dit l'ancienne Gryffondor, acide. Elle se retint de réagir (cela lui ferait trop plaisir), et décida de continuer à s'oublier pour encore quelques heures. Il finirait bien par s'en aller, le presque-Mangemort.  
« _ Tu crois que m'ignorer me fera disparaître ? insista ce dernier en sirotant son verre calmement.  
_ Si seulement…, murmura la jeune femme entre ses dents.  
Se résignant à ce qu'il ne la laisserait pas, elle se tourna vers lui et feignit la surprise :  
« _ Malefoy ! Quelle surprise de te voir ! Moi qui te pensais au fin fond de ton manoir décrépi à pleurer sur ton sort comme tu l'as toujours fais et à chérir les débris de ta pathétique vie passée. A moins que tu n'ai construit un autel à la gloire de ton psychopathe de paternel.  
Les yeux gris de l'ancien Serpentard devinrent noirs et Hermione vit sa mâchoire se contracter.  
_ Ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores. Et n'insulte pas mon père de psychopathe, la Sang_De_Bourbe, répondit-il calmement. De nous deux, je suis celui qui s'en sort le mieux je trouve. Je ne suis pas une misérable bibliothécaire qui vit dans l'ombre de Saint Potter et de la Belette. Je ne suis pas accoudé seul dans un bar à me soûler pour oublier ma condition. Moi j'ai de l'argent, des relations et de l'influence. Et je couche avec les plus belles femmes de cette planète, termina-t-il.  
_ Tout ceci me conforte dans l'idée que je n'échangerais ma place avec toi pour rien au monde, Malefoy. Je suis peut-être dans l'ombre de mes meilleurs amis, mais au moins j'en ai. Et je ne suis pas l'ombre de mon père. Et pour finir : « Sang-De-Bourbe »… Depuis tout ce temps c'est le seul que tu as en stock ? Remarques, ton esprit étroit et arriéré ne devrait plus me surprendre…

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de planter son regard tueur dans les yeux de Hermione. Si les yeux du blondinet avait pu tuer, Hermione ne serait plus que poussière. Pour pousser la provocation jusqu'au bout, elle le fixa, une moue ironique et moqueuse aux coins des lèvres. Elle adorerait le voir péter les plombs dans le bar, l'attaquait, se mettre à lui hurler des insultes dessus… Bref, n'importe quoi qui le mettrait en fâcheuse posture d'éthique malefoyienne. Tout pour qu'elle oublie que certaines de ses paroles avaient fait mouche en elle.  
_ Bonsoir, Mr Malefoy. Je suis en retard ? s'éleva soudainement une voix d'homme.  
Malefoy se retourna. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs et huileux lui faisait face. Bedonnant et l'air jovial, il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que les deux jeunes gens se battaient mentalement._  
Génial. Merci Merlin. Allez, embarques le ton Malefoy que je puisse de nouveau respirer MON air de Sang-De-Bourbe, _se dit Hermione, de plus en plus aigrie par l'alcool.  
_Bonsoir, Mr Mablestone. Non pas du tout, c'est moi qui suis en avance.  
Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione par dessus son épaule et se tourna de nouveau vers l'autre homme :  
_ Et si nous allions dîner dans un restaurant un peu… mieux fréquenté ? Il y a beaucoup trop de racaille qui traîne ici, lança-t-il presque subtilement.  
Hermione ricana juste assez fort pour que lui seul entende et se retourna face au comptoir, pendant que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Malefoy pensait-il réellement que ce genre d'insultes pouvaient encore l'émouvoir ? Hermione avait changé, vieillie, mûrie. Pas Malefoy de toute évidence. Ces lamentables insultes de cours de récréation ne l'avait jamais atteinte. En revanche, son laïus sur sa petite vie de « bibliothécaire », c'était autre chose…

* * *

Environ une heure et demi et d'autres nombreuses vodka plus tard, Hermione ne voyait plus du tout clairement. Et anormalement, elle sentait la Terre tournait autour d'elle. En temps normal, on ne sentait pas la Terre tournait. De ça elle était sûre. Il devait se passer quelque chose de maléfique. Peut-être devrait-elle enquêter ? Voldemort pourrait-il encore ressusciter ? A peine l'idée de se lever et de partir faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ( de Poudlard ) l'avait effleuré, que Hermione se sentit glisser de son tabouret. Se reprenant à temps, elle parvint à poser ( lourdement ) un pied par terre et à se raccrocher au comptoir avant de tomber du tabouret.  
« _ Oups ! dit-elle fort intelligemment. Elle se réinstalla sur son siège d'une façon très digne ( c'est-à-dire en se dandinant pour se recentrer sur le tabouret ) et s'empara de son verre… avant de se rendre compte qu'il était vide. Grognant de frustration, Hermione demanda au gérant du Chaudron Baveur de la resservir.  
« _ Désolé miss Granger, mais nous allons fermer. » lui répondit-il en articulant exagérément. Hermione trouva ça très ridicule. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'elle lui réponde. Se concentrant plus que de coutume, elle posa son regard trouble sur Tom.  
« _ Vous fermez ? Déjààà ? Mais quel jour… heure est-il ? » tenta-elle d'articuler intelligemment sans y parvenir.  
« _ Un peu plus d'une heure du matin, Miss. » répondit le gérant du Chaudron Baveur dans un demi sourire gentiment moqueur.  
« _ Ouuuuh… Très bien, je m'en vais alors. » répondit-elle d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool. « Bonne nuit, Tom. »  
« _ Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir rentrer seule, Miss ? » demanda ce dernier d'une voix inquiète.  
« _ Sûûûûûre et certaine ! » répondit la jeune femme un peu trop gaiement pour paraître sobre et responsable, se rendit-elle compte. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'habite à deux ou trois rues d'ici Tom. Je vais marcher, l'air frais me fera du bien. »  
L'homme parût accepter les arguments de Hermione qui descendit prudemment de son tabouret. Pas le moment de s'étaler par terre alors qu'elle venait de jouer les filles sobres.  
Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie du Chaudron Baveur à pas lents et prudents pour éviter de se rétamer. Elle avait combattu des Mangemorts non mais ! Pas question de tomber à cause de trois pauvres petits verres de vodka. Bon quatre verres. Ou cinq… Ou… Bon peu importait !  
Quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Hermione fut submergée par une bouffée d'air froid qui la réveilla quelque peu. S'emmitouflant dans son manteau, la jeune femme prit la direction de l'appartement que Ron et elle louaient dans le Londres moldu.  
Complètement ivre. Elle était complètement ivre. Amère, Hermione se dit qu'elle était pathétique. Quelle pauvre fille était-elle devenue pour se soûler ainsi ? Bon elle s'accordait que de temps en temps, lâcher un peu de pression était agréable. Et en temps normal c'est avec Ron qu'elle lâchait un peu de pression. Dans un lit. Mais Ron n'était pas là. Et ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle buvait après tout.  
« _ Arrêtes de te chercher des excuses, alcoolique, se morigéna faiblement Hermione.

Hermione avait légèrement menti au barman du Chaudron Baveur. Elle n'habitait pas à deux ou trois rues du bar mais plutôt à dix ou quinze minutes. Mais même à cette heure-là, les rues de Londres étaient suffisamment fréquentées pour ne pas risquer une agression. Enfin, normalement. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la rue qu'elle était en train de remonter, que Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement déserte et très faiblement éclairée. Brusquement inquiète, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille et sentit son cœur tambourinait avec force dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Un bruit de tissu et de pas sur le sol. S'extirpant des brumes de l'alcool, Hermione tenta d'analyser la situation. Mais au moment où son cerveau lui disait de sortir sa baguette, une voix l'en empêcha :  
« _ Pas un geste, ma mignonne. Tu lèves les mains et tu restes sagement où tu es. »  
Lentement, Hermione leva les bras et pivota vers la voix. Un homme brun à la mine franchement effrayante se tenait devant elle et la menaçait d'un revolver._  
Non mais, elle est belle la Hermione Granger qui a affronté et vaincu des Mangemorts _! pensa amèrement Hermione. La voilà qui se faisait bêtement agresser par un simple Moldu.  
_ Que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.  
L'homme ricana avant de répondre, une lueur malsaine dans le regard :  
_ Ils disent tous ça. Avant de se rappeler brusquement de leur monnaie, leurs bijoux…  
_ Je suis sérieuse. Je n'ai pas une livre sur moi, je ne suis pas d'ici.  
Etrangement, la jeune femme était persuadée que les quelques Gallions qu'elle avait sur elle ne satisferaient pas le Moldu.  
« _ Je vous assure que je n'ai rien de valeur sur moi. Laissez moi partir et je vous promets d'oublier… »  
Un éclair de lumière violette déchira l'obscurité alentour et interrompit la jeune femme. L'éclair de lumière frappa le moldu et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la ruelle.  
« _ Dégages, vite. » claqua une voix glaciale.  
Soudain terrorisé, le Moldu se releva et s'enfuit précipitamment. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé que Drago Malefoy lui sauverait la vie. Et pourtant il était bien là au milieu de cette ruelle sordide, la baguette à la main. Hébétée mais libre, la jeune femme en profita pour se saisir de sa baguette magique et fut immédiatement soulagée de la sentir dans sa main.  
« _ Il est bien temps de t'en saisir », claqua la voix de Malefoy. La baguette à la main, il la toisait d'un air méprisant au possible. « Et cela ose se dire sorcière. » marmonna-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.  
« _ Pourquoi ? » se contenta-t-elle de lui demander encore sidérée parce qu'il venait de faire.  
_ Parce que la première chose qu'une sorcière digne de ce nom fait quand elle est seule la nuit en ville, c'est avoir sa baguette à la main, lâcha-t-il comme s'il parlait avec une attardée mentale.  
_ Pourquoi as-tu fais cela, Malefoy ? M'aider ? précisa-t-elle, agacée par son comportement odieux.  
_ Secourue serait plus exact. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Un réflexe peut-être. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser. »  
Hermione éclata de rire alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et faisait mine de partir.  
« _ Comme si tu avais pour réflexe d'aider les Sangs-De-Bourbe. » lui rétorqua-t-elle en avançant vers lui. A un mètre l'un de l'autre, l'ancienne Gryffondor et l'ancien Serpentard se toisaient, se jugeaient et se défiaient silencieusement.  
« _ Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Granger. C'était une erreur, de te sauver. La prochaine fois je m'en abstiendrais.  
_ Qui te dis qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Je me suis laissée surprendre. Je ne suis pas une pauvre fille en détresse, je sais me défendre. » Ce crétin commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé l'arrogance et la malfaisance. Or, Drago Malefoy possédait ces deux traits de caractères.  
Cette fois, ce fut ce dernier qui éclata de rire.  
« _ Tu as raison. Il n'y aura sûrement pas de prochaine fois. Tu n'as pas assez d'intérêt pour être agressée. Cet idiot de moldu n'a vraiment aucun goût. » lui répondit le blond, venimeux.

S'en était trop. Hermione en avait définitivement assez de cette blondasse arrogante :  
« Espèce de raclure d'égout ! Pour qui te prends-tu avec tes airs supérieurs de conquérant ? Tu n'es rien, Malefoy ! Ton père était un raciste consanguin handicapé du cœur ! Ta mère est bien trop lâche pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois osé se dresser face à son psychopathe d'époux ! Et toi qui est bien trop arriéré pour penser par toi-même ! Toi qui depuis ton enfance n'a jamais été capable de voir au delà de ce que ta famille de tarés a pu te dire ! Tu n'es qu'un salopard sans aucun intérêt ! Les gens détestait ton père et ils te détestent toi aussi ! Tu peux m'agiter autant que tu veux ton argent et ton influence sous le nez, je n'en ai RIEN A FOUTRE ! Si tu penses que l'argent est tout ce qui importe dans la vie, tu me fais vraiment pitié mon pauvre garçon ! J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie qui m'aime moi ! Quand je rentre chez moi le soir, quelqu'un m'attend. Et il m'attendra jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je préfère mourir dans un taudis entouré d'une famille, plutôt que seul, dans un manoir vide et froid ! »  
Essoufflée par ses cris et la voix cassée, Hermione ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle faisait un pas vers Malefoy et levait le bras pour le gifler. Une seconde avant que sa main ne s'abatte sur sa joue, Malefoy se saisit du poignet de cette dernière et recula machinalement d'un pas. Mais il trébucha sur une flaque et se sentit partir en arrière, le poignet de Hermione toujours dans sa poigne. Ils atterrirent lourdement, Malefoy sur le dos, Hermione étalée de tout son long sur ce dernier. Il y eut un flottement pendant lequel la jeune femme se perdit dans les yeux bleu-gris du blond. Eux qui exprimaient habituellement du mépris voire du dégoût pour elle, n'exprimaient ici que de la surprise et un peu de douleur. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient… beaux sans toute cette haine. Tout ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer au visage l'avait soufflé. Il n'était même en colère. Il se moquait pas mal de l'avis négatif qu'elle avait de lui. Voir Hermione Granger, la femme calme et correcte en toutes circonstances, exploser et devenir grossière était un spectacle que l'on ne pouvait pas louper.  
« _ Bouges, Granger. Tu m'écrases. » finit par souffler le jeune homme.  
Hermione fut surprise de ne pas retrouver de la haine dans le ton de Malefoy.  
« _ Je ne peux pas, tu me tiens par le poignet. »  
Elle fut étonnée qu'il ne la lâche pas immédiatement en lançant une assassine remarque sur la Sang-De-Bourbe qui avait osé le toucher. Plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, ils restèrent cinq bonnes secondes ainsi, Hermione étalée sur Malefoy. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette dernière ressentit la forte envie d'embrasser cet Adonis venimeux, juste histoire de connaître le goût des lèvres d'un Malefoy. Mais l'Adonis la lâcha juste à temps et l'aida même à se relever.

« _ Au revoir, Granger. Fais attention aux sombres ruelles, à l'avenir. »

Et avant que Hermione ne put dire « ouf », Malefoy quitta la ruelle et disparut dans la nuit.


End file.
